


Dearest Vex'ahlia

by Karria



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Epistolary, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: Letters from Percy to Vex





	1. 1

_Dearest Vex’ahlia,_

_I have rewritten this letter again and again. I wanted to tell you so many things, but it seems like words don’t come to me that easily anymore._

_It’s getting colder in Whitestone again. Children want me to go ice skating with them, but I’m afraid the ice will break. You would have gone with them, I know that. Vesper got a lot bigger- she’s now taller than Pike, and she’s very happy about it. She’s excellent with her studies; you would be so proud. As for Julius, well, we all knew he took more after you. He spends most of his time on horseback or practicing archery. He has got an excellent aim; sometimes I think it’s actually better than mine. Elaina is still the quietest one, but she’s learning quickly. She loves to visit Allura- I think she might actually want her to teach her magic.  I think I’ll allow it. After all, she is her mother’s daughter, and if I won’t let her do what she wants, she’ll do it in secret._

_They miss you. ~~Elaina keeps crying and I~~_

_~~I’m so sorry~~ _

_Cassandra is still in charge of the castle. She seems to be happy with the position now, especially since she doesn’t have any threats hanging over her head. She has an army of advisors and much more time for herself. Just last week she went to Vasselhaim. That brought back some nostalgic memories. Do you remember Victor?_

_~~I wasn’t in Vasselhaim for years~~ _

_Your brother seems to be doing fine. We didn’t talk much the last time he was here, but I think he knows how much his family needs him. His daughter is getting as sneaky as he is._

_~~He says he doesn’t blame me but I know~~ _

_~~Why does Keyleth keep looking at me like that~~ _

_I wish we could talk. There are days when tinkering doesn’t quiet my thoughts and I just wish-_

_I wish._

_I miss you so much, my dear._

_Love,_

_Percival_


	2. 2

_Dearest Vex’ahlia,_

_I can’t believe it’s been 5 years already. Time passes way too quickly; it seems like only yesterday I was holding newborn Vesper in my arms, and now she’s almost a lady. She spends most of her time with Cassandra now, as she seems to have a great interest in the inner workings of the castle._

_I sent Julius to your brother for a while. He was growing more and more uneasy, like there was something pushing him to leave, to challenge the world. I’m afraid he is too much like us, my love, and that he will never stay in one place for too long. He listens to my wishes, for now, but I’m afraid that one day the temptation will be too great. ~~I don’t want him to suffer like I did~~_

_It turns out that Elaina is actually very talented when it comes to magic. Allura has been praising her, and her abilities seem to be developing extremely quickly. Just last week, she faked studying by creating an illusion of her. ~~She told me she wants to create an illusion of you and I forbid her~~_

_If you’re wondering how your brother and Keyleth are, they seem happy. They’ve got a second daughter now._

_They called her Vex._

_It was not my place to tell your brother anything, but when I look at this child, it reminds me of you. And an old wound can hurt for a really long time._

_I don’t think it will ever stop._

_I think I saw Scanlan the other day. I wanted to call out for him, but he disappeared before I could. I wish I could mend what I broken when I still can. It’s the least I can do._

_Pike apologized to me. I think she’s been trying to do it for a while now. ~~We had an awful fight and I was so angry~~ I think she blamed herself as much as I blamed myself ~~and her, I shouldn’t have but I did anyway~~_

_~~Will she ever forgive me?~~ _

_I know I didn’t mention him in my last letter, I’m sorry. It took me a while to be able to visit him._

_It would’ve been his 5 th birthday._

_I left a little wind-up bird for him. I hope he likes it._

_Say hello to him for me._

_Love,_

_Percy_


	3. Final Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may write a companion one-shot to this mini-series to clear things up, but I don't know yet.

_Dearest Vex’ahlia,_

_I should have been sad that I’m nearing the end, but my treacherous heart can help but rejoice at the thought of finally meeting with you. I have lived my life, and I want to believe I have lived it well. I can just hope that my attempts were enough._

_~~I’m still scared, I thought I made peace with death a long time ago but~~ _

_~~I hope there is something there~~ _

_I still have so much to tell you, my dear. I think our children have been doing well for themselves. Vesper is doing a brilliant job with managing the city. Julius and Elaine made a name for themselves and I am so proud of them, as I always was._

_I hope they knew that as well. They visit me quite often now. I should have that talk with them soon._

_One of our grandsons is with me at all times. A bright young man named Percival. He is a doctor. He’s always trying to get me to lie down and rest, but I would I, if I had so little time left anyway? “Grandpa, you need to rest,” he says. “Well, I will rest when I’m dead, boy, and it will probably be very soon,” I tell him back._

_He usually leaves me alone._

_I was right, you know. About the pain. It never really goes away, but you learn to live with it. I know how cliché it sounds, but it is true. And your death was so unexpected. So sudden. I knew we could die when we were fighting dragons, but this?_

_I could never be prepared for it._

_I wanted to follow you, did you know that?_

_Pike stopped me._

_She told me that I should imagine your face, when I tell you I left our children all by themselves. Even as angry as I was back then, I had to acknowledge, that she was right. It would’ve been so selfish of me. My children needed me. I knew that._

_Sometimes the despair was just too great to see it._

_But I’m happy I got to see it all. Our children growing up, following their dreams, having families on their own. ~~Only Freddy~~_

_I really hope that I get to see you. I hope I get to see you both. ~~I never cared for gods, but I would beg them if it would mean I get to see you~~_

_I love you, my dear. I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Percy_


End file.
